James' 17th Birthday
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: A companion piece to 'A Life Worth Living'. James' 17th took place March 27th 1977 (Sixth year) Marauders fun, drunkeness, and stripping? Some swearing.


**I hope y'all enjoy this, this is a companion piece to 'A Life Worth Living' :) **

Sunday 27th March 1977

"PRONGSSSSSSSSS WAKE UP!" Yelled Sirius at the top of his lungs.  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?" James demanded as he felt around for his glasses and wand.  
"Nothing's wrong Prongs old pal, other than you was still asleep and it's your birthday mate" Grinned Sirius.  
"Padfoot you're a fucking git!" Said James collapsing backwards on to his pillow to allow his heart rate to return to normal.  
"I'm sorry Prongs I warned him it wasn't a good idea" Came Remus' voice.  
"Happy 17th Prongs!" Said Peter happily.

At this James sat up and smiled, today he became a man. The trace broke and he could get his apparition license next month.

"Well you going to open your presents then?" Asked Sirius who was munching one of Remus' chocolate frogs.  
"Oh yeah!".

James dove for the pile of presents at the end of his bed on his trunk (James was now too tall for them to be on the end of his bed!). The first present he grabbed was from Frank Longbottom which turned out to be a new set of Quidditch gloves. Next from a group of hopeful Hufflepuff girls a expensive looking dress robe shirt of pure blue silk. Next was Peter's gift which was a supply of Zonko's joke products. Remus had given James a book on Advanced Transfiguration (As this was after all James' best subject). From Alice Prewett the best selection of Honeydukes chocolates. From Marlene McKinnon a sexy smelling aftershave. Next was Sirius' gift which was residing in a small box.

"Sirius this is so sudden" James quipped with a laugh.  
"Haha, just open it Prongs" Said Sirius excitedly.

James opened the box and found a gold ring with a black Onyx stone.

"Wow Padfoot mate this is so nice and it must have cost a bit as well" Said James looking at the ring and then at Sirius.  
"No worries mate it's not everyday you turn 17" Sirius shrugged trying to hide his embarressment.

Only one more present was left, and James knew what this would be. It was from his father and it would be his watch. James picked it up and dropped his head so his friends wouldn't see the pain clouding his eyes and the slight wetness and the raw emotion that was coursing through his veins. Right at that moment James would have given up all of his gifts just to have his mother Dorea Potter be alive still, but she had passed away just after the new year of Dragon Pox. James slowly and methodically took the paper off this gift and fumbled with the clasp on the box once inside he found a gold watch with a night time blue dial, instead of numbers it had little stars. In the middle of the dial face was a little face with the phases of the moon. James gasped with awe and surprise at just how expensive looking the watch looked.

"Very nice Prongs" Said Sirus glancing over James' shoulder.  
"I never knew my dad had such discerning taste" Said James quietly.

This mentally caused Sirius to wince, it wasnt Charlus that had chosen it, it had been Dorea the summer before and Sirius had been present when it was purchased. Trying to lighten things Sirius piped up asking if Evans had bought James anything.

James snorted with derision.

"Padfoot don't be so thick of course she didn't, hell she didn't even as much as get me a card!" Said James sadly.  
"Ouch mate" Said Sirius clapping James on the shoulder.  
"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Asked Peter with a slight touch of impatience.  
"Keep your hair on Pete give James a chance to get up and get dressed" Said Remus.  
"Yeah Wormy don't get your wand in a knot" Chimed in Sirius.  
"So what's the plan for today Prongs?" Asked Remus.  
"I was thinking maybe Quidditch and then I don't know" Shrugged James as he pulled on a t-shirt.

Sirius grinned wickedly at the other Marauders behind James' back he already had the evening planned. Once James was ready they made their way down the stairs to the common room. Upon spotting Lily who was sat on the sofa by the fire reading, James' hand automatically went to his hair and ruffled it slightly.

"Hey Evans" Said James as he walked past.  
"Potter" Said Lily curtly.  
"What not even a happy birthday?" Asked James with a pout, this caused Sirius to smirk and laugh.  
"Oh well... Happy birthday Potter" Said Lily stiffly.  
"Thanks, go out with me?" Came the next question.  
"No chance Potter" Said Lily crossly.  
"Evans I'm wounded" Said James in a mock hurt voice, inwardly his heart had again sunk.  
"I'm sure Potter, go find some other poor female to harrass" Said Lily dissmissively.

James gave a silent inward sigh.

"Come on mate lets go eat" Said Remus clapping James on the back.

Remus looked back at Lily who was staring straight ahead and not reading her book but seemed to be deep in thought.

After breakfast the Marauders went down to the Quidditch pitch and flew around the inside of the pitch for a while before James retrieved a Quaffle for them to pass to each other. They trooped back up to the Castle at lunchtime to eat, then after lunch went and sat under the big Beech tree by the lake to enjoy some spring sunshine, some girls sat under the other tree kept giggling and looking over at the Marauders.

"Girls huh?" Said Sirius who was laid on his back his hands behind his head and was staring up at the canopy of the tree.  
"Yeah and they can't be more than third years either" Said Remus glancing over the top of his Ancient Runes book.

One of the girls was brave enough to come over to where the Marauders were sitting and laying.

"Hi James" Said the girl breathlessly.  
"Hi" Said James cautiously.  
"My name is Rebecca Pierson and I'm in Ravenclaw".  
"Hello Rebecca what can I do for you?" Asked James with a tone of caution in his voice.  
"Well firstly I wanted to say happy birthday, and also would you like to join me and my friends for a little while and chat?".  
"Huh, thanks Rebecca but no I wouldn't you're a sweet girl and I'm sure your friends are lovely but we're going back to our common room now to erm study!" Said James quickly.

Sirius who had been stifling laughter, stopped and coughed and gave James an incredulous look at the mention of going back inside. James pretended he hadn't noticed Sirius' look and quickly got to his feet. Rebecca of Ravenclaw despondantly returned to her friends.

"Oi why did you say we was going back to our common room for?" Demanded Sirius.  
"If you think I was going to go join those girls you have another thing coming!" Said James with a shudder.  
"I don't blame you Prongs" said Peter from somewhere to James' left.  
"Thank you Wormy".  
"OKay as we've been dragged back inside we're going to play chess and I am going to beat you" Said Sirius.  
"Like to see you try!" Said James gleefully.  
"It's on!" Said Sirius.

Behind them Remus and Peter were making a bet. Remus had bet Peter that Sirius would win but only just the price was 5 Galleons.

Peter for once had been right, James won in spectacular fashion. Remus in a state of total shock handed over the 5 Galleons with an air of increduality. Finally James found himself alone in the common room in the airchair, he watched a pair of first years play exploding snap but dozed off, he came too later to the chink of bottles.

"What's going on?" Asked James.  
"Party that's what!" Said Sirius with a mischevious grin.  
"Oh no Sirius, not one of your parties!" James groaned.  
"Prongs I'm hurt!" Pouted Sirius.

Sirius laid out three bottles of Firewhiskey and numerous bottles of Butterbeer and a bottle of Mead. Remus and Peter turned up next with arms full of food they'd nicked from the kitchens.

"What about dinner?" Asked James.  
"What about dinner? It's like 8 o'clock Prongs" Said Sirius indifferently.  
"How long was I asleep for?" Asked James.  
"Oh about two hours mate".  
"What's all this?".

Sirius swung round to grin at Lily.

"Not much Evans, just a little party for Jamesy boys birthday is all" Said Sirius giving Lily his most charming smile.  
"Stop being so smarmy Black, I should go report you to McGonagall you know; Remus I'm surprised at you allowing him to bring alcohol into the common room with first years about" Said Lily, ever the perfect prefect. Remus looked softly abashed.  
"Oh Evans stop being such a prig and join us in a drink" Said Sirius trying to hand Lily a Butterbeer.  
"What did you call me?" Flared Lily.  
"Erm a prig" Said Sirius nervously, for Lily had pulled her wand out and had it pointed at Sirius.

James jumped in front of Sirius.

"Whoa Evans! Lower your wand okay? We'll take this up to our dorm! Happy now?" Asked an irked James.

For once Lily had managed to piss him off, Sirius was right she was a prig and ever the prefect and a party pooper. Lily looked at James in shock, he'd never spoken to her like that before or looked at her the way he was. Lily lowered her wand and turned on her heel and walked away.

"Damn Prongs, I never thought I'd ever see you talk to Evans like that!" Said Sirius in shock.

James grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and gulped it down. Then turned to the other Marauders.

"Well are we going to get this party started or what?" Asked James.

A few hours later and Sirius was totally hammered from all the Firewhiskey he'd drunk.

"Prongs, Prongs, Prongsie" Sang Sirius.  
"Yes Siri?" Asked James slightly morosely.  
"Cheer up you miserable bugger" Slurred Sirius.  
"I am cheered up you git".  
"No your not! I'mma gunna make you smile Prongsie".

Sirius put his goblet down and started to strip off.

"Whoa Padfoot what the hell are you doing?" Hiccupped Remus as he rapidly blinked at Sirius undressing.

But Sirius effected not to hear Remus and stripped until he was completely starkers. He then started to run around the common room. Girls shrieked and covered their eyes the Marauders cracked up laughing, people started clapping and whistling. Lily, Hestia, Marlene, Mary and Alice came down from their dorm to investigate what all the commotion was all about.

"Holy Circe!" Laughed Hestia.

Marlene wolf whistled, Mary covered her eyes and blushed, and Alice shrieked and creased up laughing. Lily on the other hand just stormed back up to her dorm. A short time later McGonagall came storming in to see what all the noise was about.

"Mr Black!" She shouted above the racket.

Sirius stopped and froze on the spot, McGonagall has performed the _'Pertificus totalus' _. They all went quiet as they realised that McGonagall was in the common room.

"Mr Black I am totally disgusted at this display of complete immaturity! How dare you! A months worth of detentions I think, Mr Lupin I'm surprised you allowed Mr Black to get away with this disgusting display, you are a prefect a months worth of detentions for you too. Now bed all of you" And she swept from the common room.

Sirius unfroze and ashamedly started to dress again. The complete mood had been spoilt. Nevertheless James admitted to having had a fabulous day, a day he would never forget as long as he lived.


End file.
